The objective of this research is to develop a utility model to explain the development of sexual behavior of adolescents. This utility model incorporates a bio-social model to explain intragroup differences and age-related differences, and a social values model to explain intergroup and intercohort differences in the utility of sexual behavior. The model will be tested using a questionnaire with three annual waves on a panel of 7th through 12th grade public school pupils.